Unspoken Silence
by Gothic.Anime.Queen
Summary: Summary: The men of Kaedes village found her. Lying in a pool of her own blood in a coma. When she came too, she would not speak a word to anyone. Kaede had her helping just with collecting herbs. Soon we all found out she was much more capable of just pi


Summary: The men of Kaedes village found her. Lying in a pool of her own blood in a coma. When she came too, she would not speak a word to anyone. Kaede had her helping just with collecting herbs. Soon we all found out she was much more capable of just picking herbs. In the years to come she would e the one to save us. Save us from our enemies and our selves. And we all realized her silence was a gift.

Hello people. I don't know if I'm going to make this really sad or if it's Gina have a happily ever after ending….. So yeah. If you have any ideas feel free to send them to me. You can also send comments, questions, and yes flames. But be warned if you do flame me I will probably make a big joke about it and reply with a smart assed comment.

WARNING: I spell like shit.

An Unspoken Silence

Chapter one: My own reflection of blood

"Keade, Keade! They found a girl in the forest covered in blood!" called the young village girl as she ran into keades hut. Keade slowly picked her self up off the floor and walked out side and looked at the village men running towards the hut with the bloody girl in there arms.

They placed her down on the floor of the hut and Keade began to examine her body. "It seems she was attacked by a demon. It's amazing that she is still alive." Keade said after she had checked her pulse.

Keade brought out some herbs and began cleaning the girl's wounds. A few minutes later, Kagome and the others showed up in the village. It seemed that Kagome wanted to go home but InuYasha wouldn't let her. It was pretty obvious due to the fact that Kagome was yelling sit over and over again and InuYasha was cursing and yelling.

After Keade finished with the girls wounds she walked outside to where InuYasha and the others were. "What Ales, Ye?" Keades asked in the old person voice she has.

"InuYasha won't let me go home!" Kagome yelled.

"So, we have to find Naraku and you're the only one who can find the jewel shards!"

"Is that all I am to you? A Jewel detector?"

"Yes!" Wrong Answer.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"Wench!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Stubborn Bastard!"

"Evil Witch!"

"Dead, clay pot lover!"

"Pansy, like Hojo, Lover!" (How does Inu know about Hojo?...)

"GRRRRRR"

"GRRRR"

"Is it always like this?" Keade asked the innocent bystanders, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Pretty much….." Miroku replied.

"Yup." Sango agreed.

"Why can't they just get along….." Shippo questioned aloud.

At this point Kagome has sat InuYasha all the way to North America, and she has started walking towards the well.

Keade, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango headed over to her hut well InuYasha recovered.

"Who is that?" Miroku asked pointing at the blood covered girl.

"We found her in the forest, it seems she was attacked by a demon." Keade answered.

"Poor girl, she looks really bad." Sango said with true sympathy in her voice.

"But the good news is she will live." Keade said kneeling down beside the girl checking the girl's condition. "She should be walking up in a day or two."

"That's good to hear." Sango replied.

A few minutes InuYasha walked back into the hut and looked at the girl. Keade retold the story for InuYasha benefit.

Keade and Sango went out to collect some vegetables and got InuYasha and Miroku to go get some fire wood and Shippo had gone to get the water.

Once they had everything Keade and Sango began making dinner well shippo helped as much as he could.

Outside Miroku and InuYasha were talking.

"There is something about that girl…….." Miroku started.

"I don't like the looks of her." InuYasha interrupted.

"InuYasha we shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's just she has a very powerful aura that I can't put my figure on……."

"Like she's not human." InuYasha interrupted again.

"InuYasha, stop interrupting me."

"Make me."

"InuYasha you and I know very well I can't make you do anything."

"Damn straight." InuYasha replied smugly.

Miroku shook his head and headed inside. InuYasha stood outside a bit more soaking in the glory of winning the "fight" with Miroku.

The next day…….

InuYasha had set out on getting Kagome and bringing her back here.

Well InuYasha was gone the girl awoke. Keade was the first to notice. She tried asking her questions but she got no answer.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"…………."

"Where are you from?"

"…………"

"What's your name?"

"…………."

"Are you going to say anything?"

"…………."

Keade had sent the girl to the nearest river to get cleaned up from all the blood. Keade gave the girl a priestess robe to wear well she washed her clothes. Well the girl was gone Keade got a good look at her clothes.

She had been wearing a short green kimono made of a ragged material. She had handed over to Keade a sword and two daggers that had an ancient language that keade did not know how to read.

When the girl returned, Keade got her first good look at her. She had pale blond hair and large hazel eyes.

When the others returned, Kagome among them, Keade explained the girl has not said a word since she has woken up.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo left well Keade began to make dinner to the hot springs near by.

"That girl is strange." Sango said.

"Yeah, she is." Kagome said.

"The strangest thing is that……."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's proably not even right."

"Ok anyways. Would that be Miroku over there or is that just my imagination?" Kagome asked as if it was no big deal.

"Yes I believe it is….." Sango said as she picked up a large rock beside her and checked it over at the perverted creature that claims to be a monk.

"owwwwwwww" He screamed and ran away.

"He is so predictable……" Sango said

"Yet you still love him……."

"I do not love that lecher! How could you think something like that…..thats….soooo.. gross!" Sango screamed

"ok, then why are you so protective?" Kagome asked.

Sango just sunk into the water and blushed.

"Just joking Sango-chan." Kagome said and hugged her friend.

So? Did you like? I will not put out the next chapter unless I get 1 review. That's all I'm asking for, one review. K? Good


End file.
